


Let Me Take Care of You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Drunk Fic, F/F, Missing Scene, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: Let me take care of you.Harper comes home drunk from the bar.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Let Me Take Care of You

"Abby. Abby."

Somewhere someone was just saying her name repeatedly and Abby couldn't understand why. It was the middle of the night and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She'd been dreaming a dream in which she'd been an ice skating instructor at the north pole who had to teach all of Santa's elves how to skate. She was pretty sure this dream was Harper's fault somehow, but she still wanted to do a good job of teaching the elves. Their skating display was supposed to be the highlight of Santa’s Christmas party.

"Abbbbbbby."

She turned over in bed and looked around sleepily in the dark. Harper was crouched on the foot of the bed, poking at her leg. 

"Harper." Abby sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Harper said a little too loudly.

Abby snorted. "Clearly you're drunk." 

"Just a little." Harper made a gesture to demonstrate how not-drunk she was and fell off the bed.

"Shit are you okay?"

"Imfine." Harper sat up. "Hey, do you wanna go poke the presents under the tree and guess what they are?" 

"Not really." Abby admitted. She was bad at guessing already wrapped things and besides, she didn’t really know what any of the family might have gotten each other as a gift and anything that might make a recognizable sound was probably expensive and therefore breakable.

It was too late Harper was already off up the stairs, leaving her shoes behind on the floor. 

"Shit." Abby jumped out of bed and raced after her, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

She was worried about the Christmas tree but fortunately when she reached the living room, she found Harper just sitting on the window seat looking out at the snow-covered yard.

As she drew closer, Abby saw that she'd been crying. Her heart turned over. She hated seeing Harper cry, Harper did it so rarely that every time Abby knew that something awful had happened.

"Hey." Abby said softly, sitting down beside her. "Are you okay?" She touched her knee gently. “Is something wrong?”

"No. And no." Harper sniffled. "Tonight was stupid and I was stupid...I should have left with you. I shouldn't have stayed longer with Connor." She hiccupped slightly.

Abby was quiet. Obviously, she agreed with that part, but Harper was clearly regretting it already so she didn't say anything. Abby didn't want to ask about Connor; she didn’t want to talk about Connor to be honest. She had been prepared for Riley because Harper had told her about Riley, but she hadn’t been prepared to deal with a tall ex-boyfriend who was clearly still into Harper in a very big way.

"I just..." Harper rubbed at her eyes. "I thought things could go on the way they were just for a little while longer, but all the mayor stuff seems like a bigger deal now that we're actually here and my dad wants it so much and my mom wants it for him and...I thought it would be okay."

Her voice got quieter and Abby had to strain to hear her. "I thought I could still be the me who was around them for a few days and it'd be fine, but I don't like that me anymore. I haven't in a long time and I didn't realize just how fucking hard," her voice cracks a little, coming out as a sob, "it would be to be here with you and not have things how they are at home. Our home."

"Shhh it’s okay. It's only a few more days" Abby told her, putting an arm around her. "It's not the end of the world." When she said aloud she knew it was true. They’d get through this and then Harper would tell her parents and they’d have to accept it one way or another. To be fair, Abby couldn’t imagine anyone not loving Harper but she knew that some parents were actually very hung up on the idea of their kids being straight and it could be a problem. She just hoped Harper’s parents wouldn’t be that bad once Harper told them.

"I know." Harper said dully, leaning her head against Abby's shoulder. "It's just stupid. I wish they were like your parents."

"Well," Abby said after a moment, "you realize if they were like my parents, they'd be, you know, dead."

Harper stared at her incredulously. "Abby."

"What, I was trying to lighten the mood."

Inexplicably Harper laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're still drunk." Abby kissed her shoulder. "How about we go upstairs and get you some water, and go to bed, okay?"

"I will go anywhere with you,” Harper told her, putting her arms around her, "But especially to bed. and I'll do anything for you, but especially in bed."

"I know." Abby smiled at her, pulling her gently to her feet. "But for now let me take care of you okay?"  
"Okay." Harper agreed. She leaned her head against Abby's as they went upstairs together. "I love you, you know that."

"I do." Abby told her. She did. She wouldn’t be here in this house trying so hard with a family who wasn’t even hers if she didn’t know how much Harper loved her. 

"And I'd do anything for you."

"Tomorrow." Abby said firmly.

"Tomorrow." Harper nodded as she sat down heavily on the bed. "Tonight, I just wanna sleep."

"That's a very good plan." Abby nudged her to lie down. She got a glass of water from the bathroom and brought it into the bedroom. Harper already had her face buried in the pillow.

Abby smiled at her. she set the glass down on the bedside table and leaned down to kiss Harper. “Goodnight.” She started to go.

"No stay." Harper whispered.

Abby hesitated but Harper’s hand was on her wrist and she couldn’t leave her. 

"Okay." Abby crawled in beside her and Harper immediately wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in Abby's t-shirt.

Abby stroked her hair, whispering softly to her until they both fell asleep. Tomorrow would take care of itself.


End file.
